Shoeshine/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|Shoeshine in the background. Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Shoeshine anticipating Princess Celestia's arrival with the rest of the Ponyville ponies. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Shoeshine's attention is focused on Twilight. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|Offering carrots. Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Suddenly replaces Sweetie Drops in the running sequence. Running past the pie cart S1E03.png|Shoeshine and everyone else running after Twilight for the ticket Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Chasing Twilight around to get the spare ticket. (bottom right corner) Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|Running around during the stampede. Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Watching Pinkie Pie jump around after Applejack saves the day. Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png|The mayor proposes an award ceremony for Applejack. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Running from the bunny stampede. Lily Fainting S01E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png|Shoeshine hiding inside Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png|Shoeshine is shocked by Gilda's aggressive behaviour towards Fluttershy. Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Boast Busters Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Shoeshine, seems worried. Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Shoeshine awestruck by Twilight's magic Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Shoeshine in the background walking with Cherry Berry. Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Shoeshine on the bench with Lyra Heartstrings. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Chewing on a leaf. Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png|Tomorrow spring is here! All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Looking at Cherry Berry's vegetable stand at the beginning of the marketplace scene. Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Buy some apples! Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Sugarcube Corner. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|There are 10 clones of Shoeshine... Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Shoeshine gazing at Twilight Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|After a stormy encounter with Scootaloo. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|But she somehow manages to overtake the filly and watch her jump. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png|''It's Fluttershy!'' Fluttershy running away S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Shoeshine with a smile. A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Over a Barrel Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Shoeshine drawing horse-drawn carriages. Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Shoeshine, in Applejack's fantasy of the Gala. Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png |index}}